One Love Manchester
One Love Manchester was a benefit concert special and British television special by Ariana Grande which was held on June 4, 2017. The concert was live transmitted by the BBC and on Ariana's personal YouTube channel.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9yak899MUs Youtube - Ariana Grande` - #OneLoveManchester (Live)] Take That and Robbie Williams were invited to perform at the concert. Background On May 22, 2017, a suicide bombing was carried out at Manchester Arena following a concert by Ariana as part of her Dangerous Woman Tour. The attacker was identified as Salman Ramadan Abedi, a 22-year-old British Muslim who detonated a shrapnel-laden improvised explosive device at the exit of the arena after the event. 22 adults and children were killed, as well as Abedi himself, and 116 were injured, some critically. This happened in the middle of Take That's scheduled Wonderland Live tour dates at the arena on May 20, 2017, and May 25, 2017. The three dates after the tragedy were moved to June 18, 2017, at Etihad Stadium in Manchester. Ariana posted on her official Twitter account: "broken. from the bottom of my heart, i am so so sorry. i don't have words. [sic]" Ariana subsequently suspended her tour and flew to her mother's home in Boca Raton, Florida. She later announced that she would host a benefit concert in Manchester for the victims of the attack. "One Last Time", from Ariana's 2014 album, My Everything, is the dedicated song to the victims and everyone who was affected at the 2017 Manchester Arena bombing. Development Event tickets were made available on June 1, 2017 and sold out within 6 minutes. Fans who were at the concert on May 22 were able to attend at no cost. Main event A minute's silence was held before Marcus Mumford opened the concert, at the request of Mumford, in memory of those killed both in Manchester and in London the day before at the London Bridge attack. After Ariana's first performance of the night, Stevie Wonder appeared via video link. After Heap's performance, a video of prominent Manchester footballer David Beckham reading a poem dedicated to the city was played. Videos of other artists and celebrities, including Halsey, Bastille, Anne-Marie, Demi Lovato, Jennifer Hudson, Blossoms, Chance the Rapper, Camila Cabello, The Chainsmokers, DJ Khaled, Little Mix, Circa Waves, Kendall Jenner, Clean Bandit, Dua Lipa, Sean Paul, Nick Grimshaw, Kings of Leon, Sam Smith, Rita Ora, Shawn Mendes, Twenty One Pilots, Paul McCartney, U2 and the players of Manchester United and Manchester City declaring their solidarity with Manchester were also shown. Manchester's own Liam Gallagher made a surprise appearance near the end of the concert. Previously, he had stated he wanted to perform but indicated a conflict with the Rock im Park festival in Germany. He flew in straight from his performance in Germany. Coincidentally, he was also scheduled to perform at the Rock am Ring festival two days prior, but the rest of that festival day was cancelled before his scheduled performance due to terror suspicions. Usher was due to appear but did not perform. He appeared with other musicians in the pre-recorded video sending best wishes to Manchester. Performers * Ariana Grande * Justin Bieber[https://twitter.com/PurposeTour2016/status/869576185164046336 Twitter - Purpose World Tour status] * ColdplayAriana Grande to play Manchester benefit show Sunday; Coldplay, Justin Bieber among performers * Katy Perry[https://twitter.com/katyperry/status/869611760348745732 Twitter - Katy Perry's post] * Miley Cyrus[https://twitter.com/MileyCyrus/status/870084481809612800 Twitter - Miley Cyrus' status] * Pharrell Williams * Victoria Monét * Take That[https://twitter.com/takethat/status/869595834664583172 Twitter - Take That's post] * Niall Horan[https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/869582506621882370 Twitter - Niall Horan's post] * Black Eyed Peas[https://twitter.com/bep/status/869670748071354368 Twitter - Black Eyed Peas' post] * Little Mix[https://twitter.com/LittleMix/status/870638747448217600 Twitter - Little Mix's status] * Robbie Williams * Imogen Heap[https://twitter.com/imogenheap/status/870671873654349824 Twitter - Imogen Heap confirming that she will perform on One Love Manchester] * Mac Miller * Marcus Mumford * Parrs Wood High School Setlist # "Timshel" (performed by Marcus Mumford) # "Shine" (performed by Take That) # "Giants" (performed by Take That) # "Rule The World" (performed by Take That) # "Strong" (performed by Robbie Williams) # "Angels" (performed by Robbie Williams) # "Get Lucky" (performed by Pharrell Williams) # "Happy" (performed by Pharrell Williams and Miley Cyrus) # "Inspired" (performed by Miley Cyrus) # "Slow Hands" (performed by Niall Horan) # "This Town" (performed by Niall Horan) # "Be Alright" (performed by Ariana Grande) # "Break Free" (performed by Ariana Grande) # "Love's in Need of Love Today" (performed by Stevie Wonder in video) # "Wings" (performed by Little Mix) # "Better Days" (performed by Victoria Monét and Ariana Grande) # "Where Is The Love?" (performed by The Black Eyed Peas with Ariana Grande) # "Hide and Seek" (performed by Imogen Heap) # "My Everything" (performed by Parrs Wood High School Choir and Ariana Grande) # "The Way" (performed by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller) # "Dang!" (performed by Mac Miller) # "Don't Dream It's Over" (performed by Miley Cyrus and Ariana Grande) # "Side To Side" (performed by Ariana Grande) # "Part of Me" (performed by Katy Perry) # "Roar" (performed by Katy Perry) # "Love Yourself" (performed by Justin Bieber) # "Cold Water" (performed by Justin Bieber) # "Love Me Harder" (performed by Ariana Grande) # "Don't Look Back in Anger" (performed by Chris Martin and Ariana Grande) # "Fix You" (performed by Coldplay) # "Viva la Vida" (performed by Coldplay) # "Something Just Like This" (performed by Coldplay) # "Rock 'n' Roll Star" (performed by Liam Gallagher) # "Wall of Glass" (performed by Liam Gallagher) # "Live Forever" (performed by Liam Gallagher with Chris Martin) # "One Last Time" (performed by Ariana Grande with everyone) # "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" (performed by Ariana Grande) One Love Manchester (June 4th, 2017) Take That - Shine (One Love Manchester) Robbie Williams - Angels (One Love Manchester) Money raised The British Red Cross received £2.35 million (nearly $3 million) in donations during the three-hour concert for the We Love Manchester Emergency Fund. By the next day, the British Red Cross announced it had received more than £10 million ($13 million) since the attack. Grande also re-released her single "One Last Time" and will donate all proceeds to the fund. She also has since released a live audio version of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" that she performed during the concert on music and streaming platforms as an additional charity single. Gallery Ariana Grande and Take That at the One Love Manchester rehearsals.jpg|Take That and Ariana Grande Take That and Robbie Williams on stage at One Love Manchester.jpg Trivia * Katy Perry's outfit has pictures of the people who died in the bombing. * The live performances were released as audio's on Spotify and some songs on iTunes which all sales go towards Manchester. * Usher was slated to perform but was unable due to a scheduling conflict. * During the performance of "Strong", Robbie Williams changed the chorus to "Manchester we're strong, we're strong, we're strong", and reprised this chant following the performance of "Angels". * Robbie was wearing a Justin Bieber Purpose World Tour hoodie to perform in. * Stevie Wonder's performance was pre-recorded, played live on the stage screen and broadcast as a video feed. References Category:Events Category:2017 Category:Take That Category:Robbie Williams Category:Pages